One Day With Teme
by ShieRu BancHou PhanTomhive
Summary: Bagaimana seorang Foto model dan Sekaligus penyanyi muda dan berbakat, bernama Sasuke mencintai seseorang? Namun cinta itu akan diputus oleh waktu yang singkat...
1. Love First Sight

**Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Shonen ai**

**(=^0^=)dozo…**

Sasuke adalah seorang foto model terpopuler di Jepang. Namanya pun melejit di seluruh antero Jepang sebagai foto model muda dan berbakat. Dia banyak sekali digandrungi oleh fans-fans beratnya yang begitu mengidolakannya. Dia tidak hanya menanjaki dunia foto model, tapi juga memulai kariernya di dunia tarik suara. Sebenarnya hal yang paling dia sukai adalah menjadi seorang penyanyi, karena baginya sebagai penyanyi dia bisa mencurahkan hal-hal yang dirasakannya lewat larik-larik bait lagu yang ia buat.

Sasuke mulai memasuki dunia showbiz dimulai dari sebulan yang lalu, ketika fotonya dikeluarkan pertama kali di sebuah majalah showbiz. Banyak sekali telepon yang masuk ke perusahaan agar Sasuke menjadi cover majalah showbiz dan membuat sebuah majalah foto khusus untuk Sasuke.

Pesonanya sangat menyilaukan dunia, namun Sasuke sendiri tak ambil pusing dengan ketenarannya itu. Walaupun dia menikmati menjadi foto model dan penyanyi, tapi masih ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Cinta? Ya, cinta. Dia sama sekali belum pernah merasakan bagaimana itu cinta. Belum pernah memperhatikan seseorang dengan penting dan khususnya.

Di saat pertemuannya dengan orang itu, orang yang selalu memberikan senyuman ketika matahari telah hilang diufuk timur sebagai penghangat hati baginya.

***

Saat itu Sasuke sedang berjalan-jalan sendirian sebelum pengambilan gambar untuk sebuah produk minuman Aquamarine. Tentu saja dengan penyamaran yang sudah ia siapkan. Model rambut yang dirubah dan memakai kacamata hitam, menyempurnakan penyamarannya agar tidak diketahui para fans-fansnya yang dianggapnya maniak itu. Bisa repot kalau dia dikenali oleh para fans-fans maniaknya, saat dia berjalan-jalan sendirian tanpa bodyguard. Dia bisa dikejar-kejar sampai harus bersembunyi di toilet umum.

Di saat dia sedang berjalan-jalan, tidak sengaja Sasuke menabrak seorang perempuan dengan rambut kucir duanya yang panjang berwarna orange dan juga memakai baju maid serba orange. Dan alhasil barang bawaan sang perempuan itu jatuh berserakkan.

"Ittei…" gumam kesakitan perempuan berambut orange itu sambil mangelus-elus pantatnya. "Ah, kueku!!" timpalnya saat meliahat kue yang dibawanya hancur berserakan.

"Hnn.." Sasuke mengira bahwa perempuan itu hanya mencari perhatiannya saja. Saat Sasuke ingin meninggalkan perempuan itu, tiba-tiba perempuan itu menarik jaket Sasuke. Meminta Sasuke bertanggung jawab atas kuenya yang hancur. Karena kue itu adalah kue pesanan orang yang memesan dari tokonya. Bisa-bisa dia dimarahi Bosnya, jika dia kembali dengan kue yang sudah hancur.

"Tanggung jawab! Tanggung jawab dengan kue yang kau hancurkan! Kaukan yang menabrakku!" ucap perempuan itu cerewet sambil meminta pertanggung jawaban Sasuke atas kuenya yang hancur.

"Hnn.." Sasuke melihat sepasang bola mata safir perempuan itu tengah menatapnya serius. Begitu indah, sehingga membuat dentuman keras di dada Sasuke.

"Sial! Bisa-bisa gajiku dipotong gara-gara kue yang sudah hancur ini!" grutu perempuan itu. "Hei, kalau ada orang ngomong tatap mata lawan bicaramu dong! Apa-apaan kacamata hitammu itu?!" gertak perempuan itu sambil melepas paksa kacamata yang dipakai Sasuke untuk menyempurnakan penyamarannya itu. Perempuan itu terpesona saat mata onyx Sasuke menatap matanya lurus hingga mereka saling bertatapan. Dan gara-gara kebodohan perempuan itu yang sudah melepas kacamata Sasuke, dia harus berlari bersama cowok berambut pantat ayam yang sudah menabraknya tadi. Karena fans-fans Sasuke yang mengejar-ngejar mereka, akhirnya merekapun bersembunyi di sebuah gang kecil yang tak mungkin bisa ditemukan fans-fans maniak itu.

"Geez.." gumam Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Memangnya kau artis apa, sampai-sampai dikejar-kejar cewek sebanyak itu." Sungut perempuan itu.

Mendengar itu Sasuke pun terkejut. Seorang foto model dan penyanyi terkenal bisa-bisanya tidak dikenali oleh perempuan ini. Karena kesal oleh perempuan cerewet itu, Sasuke pun mendorongnya ke tembok gang kecil itu dan melayangkan kedua tangannya di samping kepala perempuan itu sehingga menguncinya di sana.

"Memangnya ini salah siapa?! Kau yang tiba-tiba melepas kacamataku! Merusak penyamaranku, hingga harus dikejar cewek-cewek maniak itu!" gara-gara perlakuan Sasuke itu, membuat perempuan itu sedikit gemetaran. Melihat perempuan itu gemetaran, Sasuke pun tertawa geli di dalam hatinya. "Haah.. Kuemu akan ku ganti nanti."

"Mana mungkin aku bisa percaya dengan perkataanmu?" bentak perempuan itu disela-sela ketakutannya terhadap Sasuke dan tidak mudah begitu saja mempercayai omongan Sasuke.

"Hnn, kau tidak percaya padaku? Oke, kau ikutlah denganku. Setelah aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, aku akan mengganti kuemu yang kuhancurkan."

Akhirnya Sasuke pun mengajak perempuan itu ke tempat pemotretannya. Di sana perempuan berambut orange itu cengok melihat banyak orang yang berkumpul untuk mempersiapkan pemotretan.

"Sasuke kau kemana saja, sih? Kami mencarimu kemana-mana tahu! Pemotretannya dimulai lima belas menit lagi, cepat ganti pakaianmu sana. Eh, siapa perempuan itu? Pacar?" ucap manajer Sasuke dengan nada menggoda sambil menyikut tangan Sasuke. Manajer Sasuke itu namanya Shizune, lho.

"Hnn, bukan siapa-siapa." Sungut Sasuke, lalu pergi ke dalam mobil untk berganti pakaian.

Di sana perempuan berambut orange itu melihat Sasuke sedang melakukan pemotretan. Ini baru pertama kalinya dia melihat secara langsung seorang foto model melakukan pemotretan.

"Wow.. Sugoi! Kakoi ne.." Gumam perempuan berambut orange itu kagum melihat Sasuke. Perempuan berambut orange ini terkejut saat melihat para staf yang sedang melakukan pemotretan itu ribut-ribut karena pasangan Sasuke di pemotretan kali ini akan terlambat karena jalanan yang macet. Akhirnya Mereka semua menatap perempuan berambut orange itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, seakan tak ada perempuan lain di sana. Manajer Sasuke yang bernama Shizune pun mengajak perempuan itu untuk menggantikan foto model yang tidak bisa datang karena terlambat. Padahal perempuan itu sudah menolaknya, tapi Shizune tetap menyeret perempuan itu ke dalam mobil untuk berganti pakaian.

"Ta.. tapi.." tolak perempuan berambut orange itu bingung saat dipaksa oleh Shizune.

"Tidak apa-apa tenang saja. Oya, siapa namamu?" Tanya Shizune.

"Na.. ruto."

"Hemm, kayak laki-laki saja namamu."

"Namaku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Aku laki-laki." *Penekanan*

"Bercandamu lucu juga. Haha.."

Saat Shizune membantu melepaskan baju perempuan itu, Shizune membatu saat menyadari bahwa Naruto sebenarnya adalah laki-laki. Shizune pun berteriak tak ketulungan hingga Naruto pun harus menutup kedua telinganya. Orang-orang yang berada di luar pun ikut kaget mendengarnya.

"Laki-laki?" gumam Sasuke cengok.

"Kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak bisa!" ucap Naruto.

Ternyata semua kaget saat mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah seorang laki-laki, tak terkecuali Sasuke. Padahal dia kira Naruto adalah seorang perempuan.

"Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Shizune gelagapan.

"Sudah pakai saja dia! Lagipula penyamarannya saja tadi kita tidak tahu kalau dia sebenarnya adalah laki-laki." Ucap sang fotografer yang akan memotret mereka.

Akhirnyapun Naruto dipaksa memakai baju perempuan yang modis dan lucu, serta didandani ala foto model agar wajahnya tak terlihat seperti laki-laki.

Sasuke yang melihat perubahan pada Naruto, membuat wajahnya bersemu merah dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto cengok, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sudah beberapa kali fotografer memotret mereka, tapi tak ada satupun hasil yang dapat memuaskannya. Naruto yang canggung dan kaku tidak bisa difoto dengan keadaan yang seperti itu.

Karena kesal, Sasuke pun tiba-tiba mencium Naruto di depan banyak orang. Semua staf di sana menatapnya cengok saat Sasuke yang mencium bibir Naruto. Dan alhasil membuat Naruto salah tingkah dan semburat merah muncul di pipinya. Ciuman Sasuke cukup membuat Naruto kehabisan nafas. Naruto pun terkejut oleh ciuman yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Kemudian Sasuke pun memberi isyarat kepada fotografer untuk memotret mereka disaat Naruto tidak tahu bahwa dirinya sedang difoto. Ciuman Sasuke benar-benar manjur membuat Naruto malu dan salah tingkah. Namun dilihat dari mata Sasuke, itu merupakan hal yang manis pada diri laki-laki berambut orange itu.

Lalu Sasuke pun memeluk pinggang Naruto yang masih terpaku dengan ciuman itu. Menempelkan keningnya ke kening laki-laki itu. Hingga laki-laki itu harus sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya karena dia lebih pendek dari Sasuke. Hingga kembali membuat wajah Naruto menjadi merah semerah tomat busuk.

"Kau tidak usah melihat kamera. Lihat aku saja. Anggap tak ada siapapun di sini kecuali kita." Kata Sasuke manis kepada Naruto, sehingga wajah Naruto kembali memanas.

Beberapa menitpun pemotretan akhirnya selesai juga. Dan Naruto pun selesai dan kembali berganti pakaian laki-laki.

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya." Ucap Shizune pada Naruto dan memberikan sebuah amplop untuk Naruto.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto bingung dengan amplop itu.

"Itu imbalan untukmu, karena sudah membantu pemotretan hari ini."

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku senang membantu pekerjaan ini, kok." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum yang menyegarkan dan mengembalikan amplop itu kepada Shizune.

"Ah, aku sangat berterima kasih sekali padamu. Karena aku masih ada pekerjaan, aku pergi dulu ya." Lalu Shizune pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke pun menghampiri Naruto.

"Hnn? Baju laki-laki? Kenapa tak memakai seragam maidmu tadi?" Tanya Sasuke heran sekaligus menggodanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Akukan memang laki-laki!" seru Naruto. "Jam kerjaku memang sudah habis dari tadi, sejak mengantarkan kue."

"Hnn.. Ayo." Ajak Sasuke berniat mengganti kue yang sudah ia hancurkan.

"Ah, soal itu.. Kau tidak perlu menggantinya. Lagipula hari ini sangat menyenangkan buatku. Ya.. walaupun dicium sesama laki-laki juga." Ejek Naruto lalu menyunggingkan tawanya yang lebar, hingga membuat dentuman keras di dada Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kenapa? Akukan harus mengganti kuemu yang hancur."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula ini hari terakhirku bekerja. Haha.. Ah, sudah jam segini aku harus pergi."

"Kau mau pergi kemana? Biar aku…"

"E-em.. Aku harus pergi jauh, kau tidak akan bisa mengantarku. Sampai bertemu dilain waktu Sasuke teme.." pamit Naruto.

Sasuke menangkap ada sesuatu yang tersembuanyi dari kata-kata Naruto.

"Ah, sial. Aku lupa menanyakan nama dan nomer teleponnya."

Sasuke begitu kecewa saat dirinya belum mengetahui nama maupun nomer telepon Naruto, agar dirinya bisa menghubunginya kembali. Tapi ternyata tidak ia dapatkan keinginannya itu dan dia sangat berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengannya.

***

**To be continued…**

Ditunggu Reviewnya… (=^o^=)


	2. Pain Fate

**Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Shonen ai**

**Pairing : SasuxNaru**

**\(=^0^=)/dozo..**

Dua minggu sejak pemotretan itu. Akhirnya hasil pemotretan Sasuke bersama Naruto telah dipampang di berbagai penjuru papan iklan di jepang. Semua orang terpesona melihat Naruto di foto itu bersama Sasuke. Bagaikan sebuah bintang baru yang muncul di Jepang.

Sasuke terus mencari Naruto walau dia tidak tahu nama dan alamatnya. Dia terus mencoba mencari dan mencari, untuk bisa bertemu kembali dengan Naruto. Kini hatinya benar-benar sudah direnggut oleh laki-laki itu. Pikirannya mulai gila tentangnya sejak pertemuannya pertama kali dengannya. Kadang Sasuke tersenyum sendiri, saat dirinya mengingat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Menabraknya dan disuruhnya untuk bertanggung jawab atas kuenya..

Kini Sasuke berusaha mencari Naruto di pelosok-pelosok kota sampai pinggiran-pinggiran kota, berusaha agar dirinya kembali bertemu dengan pujaannya yang telah merenggut hati dan pikirannya.

Beberapa hari semenjak insiden pencarian itu, Sasuke pun mengalami kecelakaan. Tapi tidak ada yang serius terjadi pada dirinya, hanya mobil yang dikendarainya penyok dan kakinya yang terkilir hingga mengharuskannya memakai tongkat penyangga untuk membantunya berjalan.

"Aku bosan, sudah dua hari ini aku di rumah sakit. Aku pulang saja. Aku tak tahan bau obat di sini." Sungut Sasuke.

"Ah, inikan salahmu mengendarai mobil dalam keadaan mabuk!" bentak manajernya Shizune.

"Hah.. Harus berapa lama lagi aku di sini?"

"Setelah dokter memberikan hasil yang pasti kalau tidak ada hal-hal yang fatal terjadi padamu." Ucap Shizune sambil mengupas apel untuk Sasuke. "Ah, aku harus kembali ke kantor. Kau istirahat saja yang benar." Timpalnya sambil menyaut tas yang ada di atas meja, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja.

"Bosan sekali." Gumam Sasuke.

Karena bosan, akhirnya Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan mangelilingi rumah sakit itu. Pelan-pelan agar tak ada yang mengenalinya kalau dia adalah Sasuke si foto model terkenal. 'Ah, ini dimana? Nyasar deh.' batin Sasuke saat dirinya tersesat di lorong-lorong rumah sakit.

Tepat di ruangan khusus, Sasuke tak sengaja melihat seseorang berbaring di sana. Tampak rambut orange pendek di pojok kamar itu, sedang terkapar di ranjangnya. Sasuke terkejut saat melihat orang itu adalah Naruto. Sasuke mulai mendekati Naruto, memastikan bahwa dia bukan Naruto. Tapi kenyataan tak sependapat dengan hatinya. Dia benar Naruto, orang yang selama ini dia cari. Dia begitu kaget melihat berbagai selang dan tabung berjejer di sampingnya, menopang tubuhnya agar bisa membantunya bernafas. Menyalurkan oksigen pada tubuh kurus keringnya itu. Sasuke begitu tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Orang yang dulu ceria dan senyuman yang bagaikan matahari itu kini terbujur kaku di sebuah ranjang dengan segala peralatan modern yang menopang tubuhnya. Berbagai jarum suntik tertanam di tangannya, menyalurkan berbagai infus berwarna-warni yang menggantung di sampingnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Dia adalah Kushina, Ibu Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Ah, maaf sudah masuk tanpa ijin."

"Ah, iya tidak apa-apa. Ternyata benar kalau kau adalah Sasuke-kun. Kau datang untuk menjenguk Naruto?" Tanya Kushina. Bahkan kini pun Sasuke baru tahu kalau namanya adalah Naruto. "Naruto pasti senang jika dia tahu kalau kamu menjenguknya. Naruto, Sasuke datang menjengukmu. Kau senangkan?" ucap Kushina pada anaknya yang terbujur kaku di ranjangnya itu.

"Naruto… dia.."

"Ah, kata Dokter ada sebuah kanker di kepalanya, hingga menyebabkan dia koma. Setiap hari keadaan Naruto semakin kritis. Obat-obatan tak mau dicerna oleh tubuhnya. Hanya alat-alat inilah yang bisa membantunya untuk terus hidup. Naruto hanya bisa bergantung pada alat ini." Jelas Kushina.

"Sejak kapan dia seperti ini?"

"Sejak sebulan yang lalu. Dokter mendiaknosis bahwa Naruto mengidap kanker otak, sehingga semua saraf-sarafnya mulai tak bekerja dengan benar. Lalu Naruto pun koma. Semoga saja ada keajaiban yang datang padanya. Ah, sebelum itu dia sempat bercerita tentangmu. Dia sangat senang bertemu denganmu, Sasuke-kun. Dia berharap bisa bertemu denganmu sekali lagi."

**Flashback**

"Ibu…Ibu, hari ini aku bertemu dengan Sasuke. dia menabrakku saat aku mau mengantarkan kue ke rumah Chouji. Pertama ketemu dia sangat cuek sekali, rambutnya saja kayak pantat ayam. Tapi dia baik sekali, lho bu.. Kueku yang hancur mau dia ganti, tapi aku tidak memperbolehkannya, habis dia sudah membuatku senang. Tadi aja dia sempat menciumku, aku benar-benar senang bersamanya. Ibu, aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?" Ucap Naruto senang dengan tawanya yang lebar kepada Kushina, Ibunya.

"Tentu saja kau bisa Naruto. Tentu saja kau bisa.." Kushina pun memeluk anaknya dengan erat. Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, Ibunya kini terisak-isak menangisi anaknya.

**End of Flashback**

Sasuke pun kembali teringat kata-kata terakhir sebelum berpisah dengan Naruto dulu. Entah kenapa Sasuke menitikkan air matanya, hal ini benar-benar membuat hatinya begitu sakit dan perih. Sasuke berharap bertemu kembali dengan Naruto yang sering memperlihatkan tawanya yang lebar seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tapi takdir berkata lain, kini mereka dipertemukan kembali di saat Naruto terbujur kaku di sebuah ranjang rumah sakit. Hati Sasuke begitu mencelos saat menerima kenyataan bahwa Naruto sedang koma di rumah sakit. Dia tidak ingin Naruto meninggalkannya, Sasuke begitu mencintai laki-laki ini setelah pertemuannya pertama kali.

***

Sudah seminggu hari ini Sasuke meliburkan diri dari dunia foto model maupun dunia tarik suara. Dia ingin menyendiri di apartemennya. Dia tak sanggup menerima bahwa Naruto sedang koma di rumah sakit. Kini hatinya begitu sakit melihatnya, kenapa tidak sejak dari awal dia hidup agar dipertemukan dengannya. Dia sangat membenci Tuhan , kini hidupnya pun tak ada artinya lagi baginya. Kalau bisa memilih, dia ingin menggantikan Naruto di sana. Terbujur kaku tanpa ekspresi.

Suara bel apartemenpun berbunyi, Sasuke tak memperdulikan siapa yang membunyikan bel itu pagi-pagi buta begini. Tapi dirinya pun terusik saat bunyi bel itu berkali-kali dibunyikannya. Karena kesal, akhirnya Sasuke dengan lemas membuka pintu itu. Alangkah terkejutnya saat dia melihat sesosok tubuh mungil berkulit kecoklatan dan berambut orange dengan tiga kumis di pipi kanan kirinya berdiri di depan apartemennya.

**Flashback**

"Ne, Naruto.. Kau ingin bertemu dengan Sasukekan? Kenapa kau tidak bertemu dengannya? Bangunlah Naruto.. bangunlah!" Isak tangis Kushina menghiasi sepinya kamar rumah sakit itu. "Katanya kau ingin bertemu dengannya, bangunlah Naruto! Bukalah matamu! Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" ucap Kushina sambil menggenggam erat tangan Naruto yang masih koma dan ditempelkan di keningnya. Sesaat Kushina merasakan jari-jari Naruto mulai bergerak pelan memberi sebuah pertanda. Dengan cepat Kushina memanggil suster yang tak jauh dari kamarnya. Dokterpun segera datang dan memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

**End of Flashback**

Sasuke begitu tersentak melihat kedatangan Naruto. Sasuke mengusap-usap matanya dan berfikir secara rasional. Bukankah Naruto ada di rumah sakit? Bukankah dia sedang koma?

**To be Continued…**

**Gomen, aku tidak tahu lagi penyakit apa yang bisa membuat Naruto koma?**

**Jadi aku tulis aja Kanker Otak, aku bukan dokter sih..**

**Hmm… Ditunggu Reviewnya..**

**Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya!! ^^**

**Sankyuu…. \(=^o^=)/**


	3. Go to Heaven

**Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Shonen ai**

**Pairing : SasuxNaru**

**\(=^o^=)/dozo…**

"Na.. Naruto?!!" Sasuke pun begitu kaget melihat Naruto yang berada di depannya.

"Hai, Sasuke teme." Sapa Naruto. "Susah sekali aku mencari alamat apartemenmu ini, lho. Sampai-sampai aku harus tersesat dua kali." Timpalnya.

"Ke.. kenapa kau kesini? Bukannya kamu seharusnya dirawat di rumah sakit?"

"Apaan sih?! Kok kamu malah berkata seperti itu? Akukan ke sini untukmu. Aku juga sudah merasa baikkan kok. Lagipula dokter sudah memperbolehkanku keluar dari rumah sakit. Seharian ini temani aku bermain, ya?" ajak Naruto.

"Ta.. tapi.. Kaukan seharusnya di rawat di rumah sakit. Pokoknya kau harus kembali ke rumah sakit! Aku akan mengantarmu.." seru Sasuke agar Naruto mau kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Apaan sih? Kan bosan juga kalau terus-terusan berada di rumah sakit. Aku tidak mau kembali kesana!" tolak Naruto. "Dokter saja sudah memberiku ijin kok, untuk keluar dari rumah sakit. Nih, buktinya kalau aku boleh keluar dari rumah sakit." Timpal Naruto sambil memperlihatkan selembar surat ijin kepada Sasuke.

"Ta.. tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Sasuke teme! Dokter hanya mengijinkanku keluar satu hari saja, jadi temani aku satu hari ini. Ya?" kata Naruto.

Akhirnya Sasuke pun menemani Naruto walau dirinya begitu khawatir dengan kondisi Naruto yang masih lemah itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke tidak tahu harus membawa Naruto pergi kemana.

"Emm, aku ingin jalan-jalan ke taman bermain."

Akhirnya Sasuke pun setuju untuk membawa Naruto pergi ke taman bermain. Dikeluarkan mobil sport hitamnya dan membawa Naruto ka taman bermain kesukaannya.

Walau taman bermain adalah tempat yang tergolong cukup ramai, dan seperti biasanya Sasuke mengharuskan dirinya memakai topi dan kacamata hitamnya untuk menutupi identitasnya. Karena cukup ramai, Sasuke pun menggandeng tangan Naruto. Semua orangpun memperhatikan mereka berdua, saat Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto bagaikan sepasang kekasih. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli apa tanggapan dari orang lain tentang mereka, karena saat ini yang terpenting adalah kebersamaannya dengan Naruto.

Merekapun bersenang-senang, bagi Naruto ini seperti sebuah kencan. Berkencan dengan orang yang dia cintai. Banyak hal yang mereka lakukan, seperti halnya sepasang kekasih. Seperti makan es krim berdua, bermain tembak kaleng yang berhadiah sebuah boneka Teddy bear untuk Naruto. Naik Jets coaster hingga membuat Sasuke mual, karena Naruto mengajaknya naik sampai lima kali. Lalu masuk kedalam rumah hantu, alhasil mereka berdua ketakutan dibuatnya. Dan menolong anak kecil yang sedang mencari Ibunya yang terpisah. Dan tanpa disadari ada salah satu fansnya yang mengenalinya dan mengharuskan mereka berdua berlari-lari dan bersembunyi, lalu memakai topeng untuk menghindari fans-fans maniak Sasuke. Hal itu memang menyenangkan bagi Naruto maupun Sasuke tersendiri. Dan juga masih banyak lagi yang mereka lakukan.

Lalu merekapun sepakat membeli sepasang cincin saat mereka melihat penjual aneka accesoriss. Cincin itu diberi sebuah ukiran di dalamnya. Cincin Sasuke diberi ukiran nama **Dobe** dan juga sebaliknya, cincin Naruto diukir dengan nama **Teme**. Panggilan sayang bagi mereka. Banyak hal yang mereka lakukan. Sasuke harap ini semua bisa membuat Naruto bahagia.

Waktu demi waktupun mereka lalui bersama, tanpa mereka sadari hingga haripun menjelang malam. Untuk saatnya mereka pulang dan Naruto kembali ke rumah sakit. Tapi Naruto bersikeras tak ingin kembali ke rumah sakit dan masih lebih lama lagi ingin bersama Sasuke.

Akhirnya merekapun mampir ke sebuah acara Bunkasai yang diadakan di sebuah pinggiran kota. Kembali mereka membuat kenangan-kenangan indah di sana. Malampun semakin larut. Karena Naruto masih ingin bersama Sasuke dan tidak mau kembali ke rumah sakit, akhirnya Sasuke membawa Naruto ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Taman lapangan dekat dengan acara bunkasai itu diadakan. Agar Naruto bisa sedikit beristirahat. Dan juga menunggu kembang api penutupan acara bukasai itu.

"Dobe sebaiknya kau istirahat sebentar." Kata Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk beristirahat.

"E-em.." gumam Naruto mengiyakan suruhan Sasuke agar dia tidak terlalu khawatir padanya. "Ah, aku ingin mendengarkan kau bernyanyi Sasuke." kata Naruto sambil mengayunkan ayunan yang sudah ia duduki di taman itu. "Setidaknya untuk yang terakhir kali."

"Apa yang kau katakan Dobe? Aku yakin kau akan sembuh. Aku tak mau kau berkata seperti itu lagi. Aku janji, kalau kau sudah sembuh total aku akan mengajakmu ke sana lagi." Janji Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Haha.. Tentu saja aku akan sembuh. Dasar Sasuke teme, kau terlalu mencemaskanku. Akukan kuat. Janji, ya kalau aku sudah sembuh kau akan membawaku ke sana?" kata Naruto beranjak dari ayunannya dan menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya agar dikaitkan ke jari kelingking Sasuke. Berjanji akan pergi ke taman bermain lagi bersama. "Aku mencintai Ibu dan semua orang yang mencintaiku juga, termasuk kau Sasuke teme. Tuhan pasti mengabulkan permohonanku."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan kepedihan yang begitu mendalam. Pasti jiwa Naruto begitu rapuh sehingga dia harus berpura-pura kuat dan tegar. Secepatnya Sasuke memeluk dengan erat tubuh rapuh itu, berharap tak akan pernah menghilang lagi dari hadapannya.

"Tuhan pasti mendengarkan permohonanmu dobe.." ucap Sasuke disela pelukannya yang erat.

"Ne, teme.. Aku akan terus hidupkan?" Sasuke begitu kaget saat Naruto bertanya hal itu. "Apa aku masih punya kesempatan untuk hidup? Aku belum ingin mati! Aku masih ingin terus hidup. Aku ingin hidup. Ingin hidup.. Tapi, tapi, kenapa penyakit ini harus memilihku? Kenapa tidak orang lain saja! Aku masih ingin hidup! Terus hidup! Ingin terus hidup..!! hiik..hiik.." Naruto menangis sejadinya dipelukan Sasuke. Sasuke pun begitu tergoncang hatinya, perih menyayat batinnya mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Tentu saja dobe.." Sasuke begitu kesal pada dirinya yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk Naruto. Hingga dia harus membenci Tuhan, 'Kami-sama, kenapa Kau berikan semua itu pada Naruto? Kenapa tidak aku saja yang kau beri penyakit seperti itu?!! Bisakah aku menggantikannya?' batin Sasuke. Di samping itu, Sasuke terus memeluk erat Naruto, berharap dia merasa nyaman dan hangat dipelukkannya.

Setelah itu, akhirnya Naruto sedikit lebih tenang. Dia duduk di samping Sasuke, menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke sambil menutup mata. Sasuke pun melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Naruto, serta memeluk tubuh kecil Naruto dari belakang sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Naruto.

_**When I look up at the sky**_

_**The stars, see, are sparkling**_

_**Each giving off its own light**_

_**Like the people on this planet**_

_**Yeah, so I, too**_

_**Want to shine particularly bright**_

_**I close my eyes and make a vow in my heart**_

_**And entrust my dreams to that shooting star**_

_**I'm in my usual park**_

_**I can see the night scenery**_

_**On the slide**_

_**That's been my special seat for years**_

_**Whenever I'm worried about something, I come here**_

_**Just like then, I'm on my way to my dreams…**_

**Lyric by Home Made Kazoku (Nagereboshi translation)**

"Uhuk-uhuk.." suara batuk Naruto.

"Kau batuk dobe, kita kembali saja ke mobil."

"Tidak usah. Aku masih ingin di sini." Ucap Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke sudah tak mendengar suara Naruto.

"Dobe.. Hei, dobe. Kau tidur? Dobe?" panggil Sasuke dengan cemas.

"Iya, aku dengar. Aku cuma sedikit mengantuk.. uhuk-uhuk.."

"Kita kembali saja ke rumah sakit."

"Aku bilang tidak usah. Lagipula aku ingin melihat kembang api saat penutupan acara bunkasai itu."

"Tapi.."

"Biarkan aku tidur sebentar. Kalau sudah dinyalakan, bangunkan aku ya."

Naruto pun tertidur dalam pelukkan Sasuke. Sepuluh menit kemudian, kembang apipun dinyalakan. Kembang api menghiasi langit pada malam hari, bagaikan hujan bintang yang mengindahkan dunia.

Sasuke mencoba membangunkan Naruto, tapi Naruto tidak kunjung membuka matanya. Hanya suara batuknya yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Naruto.. Naruto! Kembang apinya sudah dimulai. Katanya kau ingin melihatnya.. Ne, Naruto.. bangunlah!" Panggil Sasuke seraya menepuk kecil pipi Naruto. Dirasakannya tubuh Naruto yang panas, kemudian dengan segera Sasuke membopong Naruto ke dalam mobil dan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Uhuk-uhuk.." hanya suara batuk Naruto yang menghiasi kekhawatiran Sasuke. Sasuke menancap gas, dan menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi berharap dia cepat sampai di rumah sakit..

Batuk Naruto semakin parah, dan Naruto menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Berharap batuknya akan segera berhenti, agar Sasuke tidak mencemaskannya. Namun terlihat disela-sela jarinya merembes darah segar yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Darah itu keluar cukup banyak saat Naruto batuk. Sasuke yang melihatnyapun begitu takut dengan keadaan Naruto yang semakin parah. Dia takut terjadi apa-apa pada Naruto.

"Dobe.. Bertahanlah. Kumohon…"

"Uhuuk..uhuukk…"

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, dokter pun segera memeriksa keadaan Naruto. Tiga puluh menit kemudian Kushina, Ibu Naruto datang ke rumah sakit setelah mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit. Mereka begitu ketakutan, keringat dingin membasahi tubuh Sasuke dan Kushina. Namun takdir berkata lain. Dokter keluar dengan gontai dan memberi kabar duka pada Kushina dan Sasuke. Naruto begitu bahagia, hingga sampai detik terakhirnyapun dia menutup mata untuk selama-lamanya. Sasuke menangis sejadi-jadinya malam itu. Melampiaskan kekesalannya malam itu.

Kenapa dia tidak menolak saja ajakan pergi dari Naruto..

Kenapa tidak membawa Naruto kembali ke rumah sakit saja tadi..

Sasuke mengutuk dirinya yang sudah membuat Naruto meninggal.. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, membuat dirinya menjadi penyebab utama Naruto meninggal..

***

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke tak mengikuti upacara pemakaman Naruto. Dia begitu takut saat tubuh dingin Naruto dimasukkan ke dalam peti mati dan dimasukkan ke dalam tanah dan ditutupnya.

Sudah beberapa bulan juga Sasuke mulai pasif dalam pekerjaannya. Kerjaannya hanya mabuk-mabukkan saja, menyalahkan diri sendiri atas kematian Naruto.

***

**To be Continued…**

Huhu.. sedih juga liat Naruto meninggal..

Hiik..Hiik..

Tunggu Chapter selanjutnya ya..

Chapter terakhir, nieh…


	4. Always Remember You

Sudah beberapa bulan Sasuke mulai pasif dalam pekerjaannya. Kerjaannya hanya mabuk-mabukkan saja, menyalahkan diri sendiri atas kematian Naruto. Dan sudah berapa banyak sms yang ia dapatkan tapi tak pernah satupun ia baca. Dan sudah beberapa telepon dan mailbox yang masuk pada handponenya, tapi tak pernah satupun dia angkat maupun dengarkan.

Saat itu Sasuke sedang tiduran di sofanya sambil menyalakan televisinya seraya menggonta-ganti channel televisinya. Suara bel pun dibunyikan, pertanda ada seseorang di depan rumahnya. Sasuke tak bermaksud membukanya, tapi sudah beberapa kali orang itu membunyikan bel apartemennya. Dan itu membuatnya mengingat pada seseorang. Dan akhirnya dengan langkah gontai dan bau alcohol pada tubuhnya, dia mulai membuka pintu apartemennya. Ditemuinya wanita separuh baya berada di depan pintu apatemennya, tersenyum lembut padanya. Ya, dia Kushina, Ibu Naruto. Sasuke sangat kaget saat Kushina mendatangi apartemennya. Dipersilahkan wanita itu memasuki apartemennya, dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Setelah itu Sasuke pun membuatkan secangkir teh untuk Kushina dan kemudian duduk di sofanya.

"Untuk apa Kushina-san datang kemari?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Begini Sasuke-kun, ini ada titipan dari Naruto sebelum dia meninggal. Lalu ini ada cincin yang dipakai Naruto sebelum dia meninggal, aku pikir ini pasti pemberianmu." Ucap Kushina sambil menyodorkan sebuah surat dan cincin Naruto di atas meja.

"Eh.." terlihat Sasuke begitu kaget menerima surat dan cincin itu. "Aku tidak pantas membaca surat itu." Tolak Sasuke tanpa menyentuh sedikitpun surat maupun cincin itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, jika kau tidak mau membacanya sekarang. Kau bisa membacanya kapan saja jika kau mau. Lalu Sasuke-kun, kenapa kamu tidak ikut dalam acara pemakaman Naruto?" Tanya Kushina balik.

"Eh, aku.." jawab Sasuke terbata-bata. "Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya." Tambahnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi mungkin sebaiknya kamu berziarah ke makan Naruto."

"Aku tidak bisa…" tolak Sasuke. "Aku yang menyebabkan Naruto meninggal. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya. Aku tidak bisa memperlihatkan mukaku di depan makamnya sekalipun."

"Bukan kamu yang menyebabkan Naruto meninggal. Ini semua sudah jalan yang ditentukan Tuhan. Naruto juga pasti sedih jika kamu berpikiran seperti itu."

"Seandainya.. Seandainya waktu itu aku tidak mengajaknya pergi dan menyuruhnya kembali ke rumah sakit." Gumam Sasuke frustasi.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun.. Waktu itu Naruto bilang padaku kalau ingin bertemu denganmu satu hari saja, walau dia tahu waktunya tinggal sedikit."

**Flashback**

Saat itu Kushina melihat Naruto yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi entah kemana, dia heran melihat Naruto yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan rapi.

"Naruto, kau mau kemana? Tubuhmukan belum sehat betul, sebaiknya kamu jangan keluar kemana-mana!" kata Kushina khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa kaa-san, aku sudah sehat kok. Tidak usah khawatir. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun."

"Tapi.."

"Kaa-san, aku tahu kalau waktuku tinggal sebentar lagi di dunia ini, aku mohon kaa-san ijinkan aku bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun satu hari saja. Dokter sudah memberiku ijin juga kok." Ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Ibunya. Terlihat Kushina terisak-isak saat melihat wajah Naruto yang mungkin sebentar lagi tidak dapat dia lihat kembali. Akhirnya Kushina pun mengijinkan Naruto untuk bertemu Sasuke. "Kaa-san aku titip surat ini untuk Sasuke-kun." Kata Naruto sambil memberikan amplop yang berisikan surat itu kepada Ibunya.

"Naruto, kenapa tidak kau berikan langsung saja pada Sasuke-kun? Bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan menemuinya?" Tanya Kushina bingung.

"E-em.. aku mohon berikan kepada Sasuke seminggu setelah hari pemakamanku."

"Apa yang kau katakana Naruto?!" bentak Kushina marah mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Ja, Ittekimasu.." pamit Naruto dan meninggalkan Ibunya.

"Itte..rasai.." jawab Kushina menangis terisak-isak dan lemas saat anaknya pergi. Kaki Kushina pun lemas hingga tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya, lalu akhirnya dia pun terduduk di lantai kamar rumah sakit sambil menangis.

**End of Flashback**

Sasuke pun masih dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Dia masih bermaksud membuat seolah-olah penyebab kematian Naruto adalah dirinya.

"Maaf, bukannya aku bermaksud untuk mengusir, tapi sementara ini bisakah Kushina-san meninggalkanku sendiri?" ucap Sasuke menyuruh Kushina untuk pulang.

"Baiklah, aku tahu Sasuke-kun. Tapi sebaiknya kau segera berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Naruto pasti mengawasi dirimu di atas sana." Ucap Kushina sebelum dirinya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Setelah itu Kushina pun pergi. Lalu Sasuke pun merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa kembali, hingga tidak diketahuinya dia sudah menitikkan air matanya. Entah seharian ini sudah berapa banyak Sasuke menitikkan air matanya hanya untuk menangisi kepergian Naruto. Hingga akhirnya dia pun tertidur di sofanya.

Sasuke bermimpi, mimpi Naruto mendatanginya. Naruto menyuruhnya agar Sasuke tidak menangisinya lagi, dan menyuruhnya agar tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematiannya. Dan disaat Naruto menghilang dari mimpinya, Sasuke tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya.

Sasuke mengambil posisi duduk di sofa, dia merunduk sambil meremas rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya berharap Naruto kembali datang dalam mimpinya. Dilihatnya surat yang berada di atas meja, surat yang diberi Naruto kepadanya melalui Kushina, Ibu Naruto. Diraihnya surat itu, dan dibukanya lalu dibaca surat itu.

**Isi surat :**

Ne, Teme.. Genki??

Aku tahu, saat kau baca suratku pasti aku sudah tak ada lagi.

Tapi aku mohon jangan bersedih, aku tak mau kau sedih.

Jika kau sedih, aku pun akan ikut sedih..

Aku berterima kasih pada Tuhan sudah dipertemukan denganmu. Aku sangat senang.

Maka dari itu setelah aku tidak ada, menataplah terus ke depan. Dan jangan menangisi kematianku.

Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa, ini memang sudah jalan yang dibuat untukku. Dan juga sebaliknya, Tuhan pasti sudah merencanakan sesuatu untukmu. Sebuah jalan menuju kebahagianmu.

Aku harap kau tidak melupakanku, anggap aku adalah kenangan yang pernah ada dalam hatimu.

Maka dari itu Sasuke teme, bersemangatlah. Aku pasti akan melihatmu dari sini..

***

Setelah membaca isi surat itu, Sasuke pun kembali menitikkan air matanya. Tapi bukan air mata kepahitan, dia merasa menemukan semangatnya kembali untuk melangkah ke depan.

Setelah itu Sasuke pun mengambil cincin milk Naruto dan melepas cincin miliknya. Lalu Sasuke pun mencari sebuah rantai kecil di laci lemarinya. Setelah didapatkan yang dia mau, akhirnya dimasukkan rantai itu kekedua cincinnya dan Naruto sehingga menjadikannya sebuah kalung. Dan dipakainya kalung itu di lehernya. Berharap dia selalu mengingat Naruto.

Dan Sasuke pun kembali melakukan pekerjaan yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Dia dibanjiri banyak tawaran dan kembali menjadi foto model dan penyanyi terkenal. Dia menciptakan sebuah lagu untuk Naruto yang mengawasinya di atas sana..

**When I look up at the sky**

**The stars, see, are sparkling**

**Each giving off its own light**

**Like the people on this planet**

**Yeah, so I, too**

**Want to shine particularly bright**

**I close my eyes and make a vow in my heart**

**And entrust my dreams to that shooting star**

**I'm in my usual park**

**I can see the night scenery**

**On the slide**

**That's been my special seat for years**

**Whenever I'm worried about something, I come here**

**Just like then, I'm on my way to my dreams **

**But unable to fulfil them**

"**Maybe this is the end of the line"**

**There are days when I say weak things like that**

**But every time, I remember**

**That starry sky where I looked for a shooting star**

**The wish I made when I was little**

**Hasn't changed even now**

**When I look up at the sky**

**The stars, see, are sparkling**

**Each giving off its own light**

**Like the people on this planet**

**Yeah, so I, too**

**Want to shine particularly bright**

**I close my eyes and make a vow in my heart**

**And entrust my dreams to that shooting star**

**Hiding out in the schoolyard at night with my mates**

**We climbed the chain-link fence **

**The field seemed to have a different face than during the day**

**We headed for our sea called the pool**

**We didn't have swimming trunks, so we were all stark naked**

**Someone jumped in with a strange yell**

**The splash echoed through the night**

"**After him!" Everyone else piled in**

**We floated gently, looking up at the sky**

**Looked at the stars in front of us, and talked about heaps of dreams**

**And looked for that shooting star**

**When I look up at the sky**

**The stars, see, are sparkling**

**Each giving off its own light**

**Like the people on this planet**

**Yeah, so I, too**

**Want to shine particularly bright**

**I close my eyes and make a vow in my heart**

**And entrust my dreams to that shooting star**

**Looking up at the sky, there are countless stars**

**The same number now that there was years ago**

**My dreams are endless and crazy**

**Incredibly bright, like that star**

**Hey! If you keep hanging your head like that**

**You won't even be able to see the things you can see**

**Look up at the sky, keep your head up!!**

**Hey! "What do you think of the sky you see?"**

**Someday, like that shining star…**

**I wanna shine**

**When I look up at the sky**

**The stars, see, are sparkling**

**Each giving off its own light**

**Like the people on this planet**

**Yeah, so I, too**

**Want to shine particularly bright**

**I close my eyes and make a vow in my heart**

**And entrust my dreams to that shooting star**

**Lyric By Home Made Kazoku (Nagareboshi-Shooting Star Translation)**

***

Suatu hari Sasuke sedang melakukan pemotretan di pantai salah satu tempat di Jepang untuk membuat album foto majalah Showbiz khusus untuknya. Dia di pasangkan dengan salah satu model perempuan yang baru-baru ini namanya meledak di pasaran. Tapi karena model itu terlambat datang, akhirnya dengan jenuh para staf menunggunya. Sasuke tak terlalu memusingkannya, karena demi Naruto dia kini mulai berubah. Sasuke masih meremas-remas cincin yang bertengger di lehernya. Dia kembali mengingat Naruto, 'Aku merindukan senyummu dobe..' batin Sasuke.

Terdengar suara yang memekikkan telinga. Ternyata model pasangan Sasuke sudah datang dengan terpogoh-pogoh membawa barang-barangnya. Terlihat dia sedang ngos-ngosan sehabis berlari.

"Gomene, aku telat. Mobil yang aku tumpangi tiba-tiba bannya bocor. Jadi aku berlari saja kesini." Ucap model itu sambil menyungingkan senyumannya, membuat fotografer yang sedari tadi kesal hingga kini sudah hilang kekesalannya, setelah melihat senyum perempuan itu.

"Ah, kau berlari sampai sini? Tidak apa-apa pemotretan kita undur sepuluh menit, agar kau bisa istirahat sebentar." Ucap sang fotografer.

"Ah, arigatou sensei.." ucap perempuan itu sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ohya, sebaiknya aku memperkenalkanmu dengan pasanganmu dalam pemotretan nanti. Sasuke…" fotografer pun memanggil Sasuke yang sedari tadi masih duduk di tempatnya sambil mengingat-ingat orang yang ia cintai. Alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke saat dia menemui sesosok perempuan bermata biru dan berambut orange sedang menatapnya, ditambah dengan senyuman yang menyegarkan dari perempuan itu. Sasuke kembali terperangah melihat Naruto pada diri perempuan itu. Apakah ini yang disebut jalan yang dibuat Tuhan untukku?? Akhirnya Sasuke pun menghampiri perempuan itu dan menyodorkan tangannya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Sasuke."

"Emm, aku Naruse.." jawab perempuan itu seraya semburat merah muncul di pipinya, saat melihat laki-laki tampan yang sedang menjabat tanganya. Lalu disunggingkan senyumannya kembali dan Sasuke pun membalas senyuman perempuan itu dengan sebuah senyuman manis pula.

**THE END**

Akhirnya selesai juga dah..

Sankyuu yang sudah menyempatkan mereview fanfic Shieru ini..

Sampai bertemu kembali di fanfic baru Shieru ya.. ^^


End file.
